LUSA
by Yuta Noona
Summary: ketika suatu kata membuatnya benci kenyataan bagaimana cara Yuta mengahadapinya? / Nakamoto Yuta / Lee Taeyong/ Taeyong! seme / Yuta! Uke / Taeyu / Boyslove / gagal summary / NCT127 / plot acak / typo(s) / OOC / #Yutaharemdays #Yutaharemdays


**LUSA**

Cast:

Taeyon x Yuta

Taeyu

Rate: T

Maaf for typo(?), warning! bahasa non baku, Boyslove

NCT milik SM, cerita milik saya

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

Alunan lirik itu mengalun indah yang terpadu indah dengan musik yang mengiringinya. Bait demi bait yang terdengar sangat dalam tercipta. Dan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan masuk kedalam kisahnya.

Termasuk pemuda yang satu ini. Dia yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Dengan telinga tertutup alat pendengar musik. Suasana diluar yang memang sedang basah mempunyai arti sendiri untuknya.

Dan tanpa disengaja butiran kristal itu turun membasahi wajah manisnya. Tatkala bait-bait lirik itu mulai menunjukkan berbagai kejadian di dalam maknanya.

Tak sekalipun buat pemuda itu, sebut saja Yuta. Gambaran-gambaran itu muncul lagi seperti kaset yang sengaja diputar secara monoton diotaknya. Hingga dia kembali mengingat seorang pemuda yang dulu sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

 _flashback on,_

"Kamu serius? dengan kata-katamu?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada pemuda lainnya.

"Iyah, aku udah mikirin matang-matang keputusan ini lagian ini demi masa depan kita". Jelas pemuda yang lainnya.

Pemuda itu sebut saja Yuta hanya memandang tak percaya atas ucapan sang kekasih -Lee Taeyong- tentang apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apakah pendengarannya sekarang sudah bermasalah, hanya karena kebiasaan Yuta yang suka mendengarkan musik menggunakan headseat sampai dia tertidur? tapi itu tidak mungkinkan?

Tapi tadi Yuta dengan jelas mendengarnya. Jika kekasihnya itu akan pergi melanjutkan studinya ke Kanada dan itu artinya mereka harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Sungguh, Yuta belum siap jika harus LDR -Nama hitsnya- jika pemuda bermarga Lee itu pindah kesana. Dan dia tau pasti akan hal itu.

"Mau gak mau kamu harus mau karena aku gak ada pilihan lain, orang tuaku udah menyiapkan semuanya" Ucap pemuda tampan itu.

Tangannya lalu meraih tangan mungil itu sambil meremas pelan. Memberi keyakinan jika ini jalan yang terbaik.

Sang empu tangan yang dari tadi hanya menunduk memandang tak percaya dan menatap tepat dikedua manik hitam milik sang kekasih.

Bola matanya bergulir kekiri dan kanan tatkala mata kelam itu memandang balik kearahnya.

Tautan tangan itu masih tertaut semakin kuat. Namun pandangan itu sudah terputus saat pemuda manis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Terus hubungan kita mau dikemanain Tae? kamu tau pasti aku paling gak suka sama hub..,"

"Aku tau kamu gak bisa jalani hubungan jarak jauh...tapi aku mohon kita coba dulu siapa tau kita bisa Yuta..." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Aku gak bisa Tae..." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kacanya "Aku bener-bener gak bisa, kamu tau kan sehari saja aku gak ketemu kamu pikiran aku itu udah campur aduk udah g bisa mikir positif lagi..." lanjutnya.

Dengan butiran kristal yang sukses membasahi pipi mulusnya. Membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Tapi aku gak mau pu...,"

"Aku gak mau dengar apa-apa lagi Tae mending akhiri semuanya..."

Lalu dia berlari melepas paksa tautan itu. Yang membuat tangan lainnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Lee Taeyong hanya memandang kosong kepergian kekasihnya.

Sungguh!

Dia sendiri juga berat untuk meninggalkan kekasih manisnya itu. Namun, apa boleh buat tidak ada pilihan lain. Apalagi jika itu keputusan orang tuanya.

Pemuda itu runtuh terduduk di taman dekat sekolahnya. Seakan tulang kakinya lemas seketika tak sanggup menahan berat badannya.

Tangannya mengusak kasar rambut hitamnya. Hingga sesuatu yang cair menetes dari mata tajamnya. Dan tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang diskelilingnya yang memandang bingung.

Dia sangat menyesalkan keputusan kekasih manisnya itu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak mau mencoba? padahal dia sudah memberikan hatinya untuk pemuda osaka itu sepenuhnya.

Pemuda manis itu terus berlari meninggalkan area Taman tak peduli dengan pandangan orang dengan pandangan aneh.

Air matanya tak tertahankan ketika kata-kata itu terlintas kembali diotaknya.

"Aku akan pergi lanjutin studyku ke Kanada"

Kata-kata yang sangat lakhnat menurutnya.

Kaki kecilnya terus berlari hingga membawanya kesuatu tempat dimana menjadi tempat pertama mereka bertemu dan menjadi salah satu tempat favorit mereka jika sedang bersama.

Dia terduduk dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sendu. Saat bayangan-bayangan itu muncul dimana saat kebahagiaan canda tawa masih berpihak padanya.

"Aku akan pergi besok lusa jadi kamu maukan tetap setia menungguku Yuta"

Pemuda osaka itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat kalimat itu terngiang kembali dikepalanya.

Tangannya menutup telingannya kuat berharap bisa meredam suara-suara itu. Yang bahkan mustahil bisa.

Hari berlalu dan waktu pun berganti. Lusa, waktu yang akan menjadi perpisahan mereka pun datang. Lusa yang membuat dua hati menjadi retak.

Kata Lusa yang sangat Yuta benci. Yah, Yuta benci kata itu karena menurutnya kata itu penyebab kandasnya hubungannya dengan kekasih tampannya.

Pemuda manis itu menatap benda bulat yang tergantung apik didinding kamarya. Tersisa waktu tiga puluh menit untuk dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih -mantan- tampannya itu.

Salahkan saja alarm di ponsel canggihnya yang teriset entah oleh siapa dia sendiri tak tau yang memberi peringatan bahwa hari ini Taeyong akan pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul sore hari nanti.

Dia berpikir mungkin sahabatnya -Taeil- yang telah dengan sengaja mensettingnya.

Dering ponselnya seketika membuat Yuta sadar akan lamunannya. Dia melirik siapa gerangan orang yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Panjang umur banget tuh anak baru aja diomongin udah telvon aja" gumamnya.

Sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu yang ternyata dari sahabatnya Taeil.

"Wae?"

"Hallo, Yut kau yakin gak ikut nganter Taeyong..?"

"Gak ya gak! apaan sih? lagian nih ya aku sama dia udah gak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kita udah End".

Tanpa menunngu jawaban diseberang dia langsung mematikan panggilannya.

Tiga puluh menit yang tersisa itupun telah berlalu. Dan berganti dengan dengan angka-angka yang lain. Waktu demi waktu hingga dua jam sudah pemuda tampannya lepas landas meninggalakan kota Seoul dan dirinya.

Sungai kecil itu tak berhenti mengalir ketika mata bulatnya menatap sebuah pigura foto yang didalamnya berdiri dua orang pemuda yang saling bepelukan. Pemuda satunya yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat sangat tampan sedang mencium kening pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dan terlihat cantik dari samping. Dengan background sunrise yang begitu indah.

Dia ingat dimana dan moment apa yang tercipta didalamnya. Itu adalah waktu dimana mereka merayakan hari jadinya yang ke satu tahun yang tepat dengan hari ini, hari berakhir hubungan mereka.

Yah, hari ini adalah hari dimana hubungan mereka menginjak tahun keempat. Yang tanpa ada perayaan atau keceriaan didalamnya. Yang ada hanya air mata dan perpisahan yang bercampur dengan tetes demi tetes hujan diluar sana. Sepertinya langit tau dia sedang bersedih

 _Flashback of,_

Alunan musik yang tadi mengalun indah kini tak terasa telah berhenti. Yang telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya membawa pemuda osaka itu kembali ke masa lalunya empat tahun silam yang menurutnya harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

Bibir manis nan penuh itu tersenyum manis tatkala sebuah tangan kokoh memeluk perut rampingnya dari belakang. Orang itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya dan menyesap wangi yang menguar dari sana.

"Masih mengingatnya? hmm.."Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku gak ingat, dulu itu hari dimana kehancuranku dimulai..." Ucapnya sambil mengerucut bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi itukan dulu Yuta.." balasnya. Tangan kokohnya membalikkan badan mungil itu dan tangannya meraih tangan kurus itu sambil matanya menatap lurus kearah mata bulat hitam didepannya.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah kembali...Dan aku lebih gak menyangka lagi sekarang kita sudah resmi bersatu". Lanjutnya. Dan melirik jari manisnya dan jari lainnya yang tersemat apik sebuah cincin emas perak dimasing-masing jarinya. Dan pemuda tampan -Lee Taeyong- langsung membawa tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **^FIN^**

.

.

A/N : yeyy, akhirnya ff mendadak aku selesai juga. Maaf jika plotnya kurang ngena soalnya ni beneran mendadak banget nulisnya. soalnya lagi *plakk* ni malam terkakhir dan wajib harus post ff sebagai perayaan hari jadi GC kami dan perayaan tanggal brojolnya mamih Yuta/wkwkk/ semoga awet selamanya yah...Dan mamih sehat selalu. Amin.

Oiy guys, buat kalian pecinta Yuta khususnya Yuta Uke boleh tuh follow fp baru kita di Line disana kita bakal share bermacam-macam rasa Yuta. Ada Taeyu, Jaeyi, Winyu, Ilyu, Johnyu bahkan all x Yuta...nih follow aja id line kami : _**iuo8862k**_ ( jangan lupa pke ) yah guys...ditunggu loh...dan semoga kalian terhibur 🙏🙏

Btw, jangan lupa RnR yah guys terima kasih🙏.


End file.
